What Have I Done?
by Kimball20
Summary: After Teela has been mean to Orko, a terrible accident happens to him. Orko/Teela.
1. Attack at the Palace

Hi guys! I don't own He-man as they are owned by Mattel and Lou Schiemer. If I did however, I would have Orko and Teela be a couple. This is the filmation He-man series, not the MYP series.

Chapter 1: Attack at the Palace:

It was a typical morning in the kingdom of Eternia. Everyone was eating breakfast and Orko had a new trick to show everyone. It dealed with a plate of breakfast food disappearing.

"Last time you did that the whole palace flooded with maple syrup and it took us almost two weeks to clean it all up." Man-At-Arms said.

"Don't worry Man-At-Arms," Orko responded "I'm not going to use pancakes this time."

Orko picked up a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage.

"Mingle, mangle, mungle, mined breakfast today please go away." Orko chanted.

As he said this, the plate floated into the air three feet above the table before landing on Man-At-Arm's face. The plate slowly slipped off his face to expose the sausage where his eyebrows were at, the eggs on his eyes, the toast on his nose, and the bacon on his mouth. The bacon slipped off his mouth and he was not pleased. Prince Adam laughed and Queen Marlena chuckled.

"Uh oh," Orko said.

"ORKO!" Man-At-Arms yelled.

"Time for this magician to disappear," Orko said. With that being said, he disappeared.

_That Orko needs to stop messing up on his tricks _Teela thought.

Later, Orko was floating in the royal garden when he saw Teela, training by herself.

"I love you Teela," he said to himself "You're the most beautiful woman in all of Eternia."

He floated over to Teela.

"You need any help with your training, Teela?" Orko asked.

"No thank you Orko," Teela responded "You'll end up distracting me with your magical nonsense."

Orko had already set up a training field for Teela, even added a dummy version of Skeletor in a nearby tree.

"Here you go Teela," Orko said "One training field for one wonderful woman."

With that, he conjured up a bouquet of flowers for Teela.

"Orko, it's rather nice of you to set up this training field for me," Teela said, not noticing the flowers.

As she started the first part of the training, it became a disaster. Teela got tangled up in the rope climb (it turned into a rope snake), got stuck onto the rock path (it turned into quicksand, which she got out of), and the dummy Skeletor was no more than a piñata full of candy.

"Orko!" Teela said angrily.

"Uh oh!"

"Except for the dummy, you almost got me killed!" Teela said.

"I'm sorry Teela," Orko said, hiding the flowers "I was trying to help you with my magic."

"My father was right about you," she said "You're such a nuisance and I wish you were dead!"

Orko was hurt by her response. He sadly floated away from her. When he turned the corner, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Before Teela could train again, a loud boom was heard. She looked up and saw Beastman, Trap-jaw, and Clawful on their sky sleds, shooting laser beams at the palace.

Man-At-Arms reported her, telling her to help him protect the King and Queen.

"I'm on it!" she responded.

Adam and Cringer woke up from their usual nap to see the villains.

"Cringer," Adam said "Don't try to go back to sleep."

Adam lifted his sword and shouted "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

A shot of lightning turned Prince Adam into He-man.

"Oh no," Cringer said "Not again."

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-man shouted. He then aimed his sword at Cringer, who became Battlecat.

"Let's go Battlecat!" He-man said as he jumped onto Battlecat's back. They proceeded into action.

Beastman, Trap-jaw, and Clawful landed their sky sleds for a moment to attack some of the guards. Man-At-Arms, Teela, and a few guards were trying to zap the villains, but missed.

He-man arrived at the scene. He got off of Battlecat and ran to the villains.

Trap-jaw set his arm up as lasers came out of it. He-man aimed his sword at himself as the lasers hit the sword, hitting Trap-jaw instead. Trap-jaw was knocked over as two guards caught him.

He-man next aimed for Beastman. Beastman ran toward him, but He-man lifted Beastman and threw him into the fountain.

"You looked like you needed a bath," He-man said to Beastman.

Two other guards put Beastman in cuffs.

Clawful used his claws to grab He-man, but missed.

"You shouldn't be so grabby," He-man said.

He-man lifted a giant boulder and threw it at Clawful.

"Maybe you should try gripping onto this," said He-man.

Clawful tried to catch the boulder, but it crashed onto him instead. He wasn't hurt, but he was dazed. Two of the guards put cuffs on Clawful.

He-man and Battlecat left the scene. King Randor and Queen Marlena came outside to make sure everything was safe.

"Take these three to the dungeon and lock them up!" King Randor ordered.

The guards took Beastman, Trap-Jaw, and Clawful away. Prince Adam and Cringer appeared as soon as the guards left.

"Adam," Teela said "Where were you?"

"Cringer and I were resting," Adam responded, winking at Cringer.

"At least He-man was here, helping us." Teela said.

_If only she knew_, Man-At-Arms thought.

Cringer sniffed the air a bit. Prince Adam smiled at his tiger friend.

"You smell food, Cringer?" Adam asked.

Cringer was nervous about saying this. "No," Cringer responded "It smells like" Cringer gulped at this "blood."

"Wait," Queen Marlena said "Where's Orko?"

So what do you guys think? Please review, no flames! Don't you just love cliffhangers?


	2. The News on Orko

Hi Guys! Here's Chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait for I have been rather busy lately with a million things. If the pacing is fast, I apologize. I try my best to describe the scenes. What's happened to Orko? Enjoy!

**Ch.2 The News on Orko:**

They all agreed to go and search for Orko. Well, Teela was still mad at him for nearly killing her and being annoyed by him.

"If one of us finds Orko, contact us," Man-At-Arms said. They all nodded.

They called out Orko's name, looking everywhere the trollan might be. King Randor and Queen Marlena tried the throne room and the dining hall, but no Orko. Teela, Cringer, and Adam tried the bedrooms and Man-At-Arm's lab, but no luck.

Man-At-Arms looked for him in the front and back of the palace. He passed the royal garden and turned a corner.

"Orko!" he said "Where are you, Orko?"

He saw something small and red in the distance. He realized that the small and red in the distance was Orko on the ground. He ran to the royal court magician. When he got closer, Orko's eyes were closed and there was a tiny pool of purple stuff next to his head. Man-At-Arms dipped his finger into the purple stuff and sniffed it. It was blood!

Man-At-Arms noticed rubble all around Orko and looked up. One of the stone statues on the castle was blasted off. _It would make sense_, Man-At-Arms thought _But then again, Orko would have noticed and used his magic to prevent this._

Man-At-Arms lifted his arm and said on the communicator, half afraid and half depressed "Everyone. I've found Orko. Meet me at the royal garden."

Everyone got the message and reported to the royal gardens. When they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. Man-At-Arms was kneeling beside Orko. Queen Marlena looked like she was going to cry. King Randor put a hand on his wife's shoulder. He looked at Man-At-Arms with concern.

"Tell me Duncan," King Randor said, feeling sick to his stomach "Is he…dead?"

Man-At-Arms lifted Orko's left arm. He put two of his fingers on Orko's wrist to feel for a pulse.

"He's alive your highness," he responded "But we better take him to the medical wing."

Man-At-Arms gently lifted Orko from the ground. He carried him in his arms as if he were a small child (**Author's note: kind of how Cambro carried Orko)**. Man-At-Arms led the group. As he was leading the group, some of the blood dripped onto his armor. But at this moment, he didn't care. He wanted to help Orko.

_Come on, little buddy. Wake up, _Cringer thought.

Man-At-Arms, King Randor, Queen Marlena, Adam, Cringer, and finally Teela all arrived at the medical wing. The doctor that worked there was washing his hands and then examined some of his tools before he saw the group.

"Hello your highness," he said "What seems to be the problem?"

"Doctor," King Randor said "It's Orko. He's bleeding through his head and he's not waking up."

"How did this all happen?" the doctor asked.

"It was when Beastman, Trap-jaw, and Clawful were attacking the palace," Man-At-Arms responded "One of the stone statues broke off from the blast of one of the sky sleds and has landed on Orko."

"Let's examine him then," the doctor said.

The Doctor called out two of his assistances. The assistances pushed a gurney through the room and placed it between the doctor and Man-At-Arms. Man-At-Arms placed Orko on the gurney. Everyone was beginning to get really worried. Even Teela, who quickly forgot her anger with Orko, was beginning to worry.

"We have to see how bad the damage is," the doctor said "But in order to do that, we have to remove his hat."

Now Adam and Cringer both knew that trollans only reveal their faces to the one they love. Though Adam, Cringer, Man-At-Arms, and Teela had seen what a trollan looked like without their face being covered. **(Author's note: It was in the episode with the Prankster)**

The doctor slowly removed Orko's hat off his head, being careful not to hurt his ears. The hat was removed completely, revealing Orko's face.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Orko didn't look like the Prankster. Despite the gash above his right eye, he had the looks of an angel. Even the King and Queen were impressed by what Orko looked like without anything covering his face.

Teela was amazed on what he looked like. _He's so beautiful_, Teela thought.

"We're going to have to stitch up this wound," the doctor said "If he wakes up, we'll let you know."

"Thank you doctor." King Randor said.

They all walked out of the room while the doctor and his assistances applied stitches on Orko's wound. They were hoping Orko will be all right.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor came out of the medical wing. They all crowded around him.

"Is Orko awake?" King Randor asked.

"Well," the doctor said "If you brought him ten minutes after you found him, he would have been a goner."

"But he's all right, isn't he?" Queen Marlena concerned.

"It's hard for me to say this," he responded "But Orko's in a coma."

"A coma?" Prince Adam said "What's that?"

"A coma is a state of unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period, especially caused by severe injury or illness," the doctor said "In Orko's case, one of the stone statues crashed on him."

"How long will he be in a coma?" Prince Adam asked.

"Days, weeks, months, who knows," the doctor said "He might stay asleep for years as the world changes around him while he's sleeping."

Teela all of the sudden started to feel sick to her stomach.

"Father, I'm going to lie down for a moment," she lied "I have a terrible headache."

"All right Teela," Man-At-Arms said.

She left the group and went into her room. When she was in her room, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Why was she feeling this?

Then she began to hear something. It was her voice and the last thing she said to Orko before the attack.

_You're such a nuisance and I wish you were dead!_

"Am I really the cause of all this?" Teela asked herself "After all, Beastman, Trap-jaw, and Clawful were the ones attacking the palace."

She began to think of the entire day before she said that.

_After Orko's trick at breakfast backfired, he disappeared._

_ Twenty minutes later, my father was working on a new invention_. _I helped him attach a gear to the machine. As I was doing this, Orko popped in the room, eager to know what was going on._

_ "Hey Man-At-Arms," Orko said "What are you working on?" _

_ "I'm working on a new invention for the King since he's been feeling stressed for the last couple of months," my father responded "I only need two more things done with it and it's complete."_

_ "You need any help?" Orko asked._

_ I don't understand why he always comes into the lab even when my father tells him not to enter. He's as bad as a child._

_ "No thank you Orko," my father said "I'll be fine with this. Besides, Teela is helping me with this."_

_ "Are you sure?" he asked "Because I can be rather useful."_

_ But before my father and I can tell Orko no, Orko had already used one of his spells to "help" with the invention. The invention, plus a little bit of the lab, had caught on fire._

_ "Oh no!" Orko panicked "I didn't mean for that to happen."_

_ The top of Orko's hat opened up and some water came out of it. It extinguished the fire in the lab and the invention. My father had picked up a piece of the invention. It turned into ashes in his hands. _

_ "Uh oh." Orko said, noticing that look on my father's face. My father's face was red like a tomato and looked like he was going to lose it._

_ "Orko!" my father said "I've worked on that for four months and you've destroyed it in 20 seconds!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Man-At-Arms," Orko said "I was only trying to help."_

_ "Instead of trying to help me," he said "Why don't you try cleaning up that messy room of yours?"_

_ "Oh all right," Orko said gloomily and floated away._

_ "That Orko can sometimes be such a nuisance," my father said, picking up a broom and sweeping the remains "but without him around, this place would be quiet and dull."_

_ About an hour before I started training, Adam and I were having a conversation about hiking path I once took when we heard a loud boom coming from Orko's room. We both ran into Orko's room and found out he was using magic to clean his room…again. There were magical objects, trash, and some toys all over the place. Orko was lying on the dresser with a yellow scarf on the brim of his hat._

_ "Maybe it's best if I just not use my magic," he chuckled._

_ Adam and I just left the room. I thought to myself, that Orko needs to control his magic better. Then I remembered that he lost his magic medallion in the Tar Swamp when he first came to Eternia after rescuing Adam and Cringer._

_ I was training outside one hour later since it was a beautiful day outside. Orko had floated by my side._

_ "You need any help with your training, Teela?" he asked._

_ "No thank you, Orko," I responded "You'll end up distracting me with your magical nonsense."_

_ No, his magic was not nonsense. It messes up a lot yes, but it's not nonsense._

_ I noticed Orko setting up a training field for me. He had conjured up a dummy of Skeletor in the tree, a rope climb and brick wall, a swing obstacle, and a rock path. I had to admit it, it was rather impressive._

_ "Here you go, Teela," Orko said, "One training field for one wonderful woman."_

_ I first tried the dummy of Skeletor. I whacked it with my stick to get a good aim, but it split into two and it poured out candy. _

_ A piñata, what I would expect coming from Orko._

_ Next, I tried the swing obstacle. I grabbed onto the rope and tried to swing on it, but the sand pit on the bottom turned into a tar swamp with monsters in it. One of the monsters grabbed me by the ankle, but I kicked them in the eye, causing the monster to let go of me. I jumped to the other side. I saw Orko becoming worried about me._

_ Then I tried the rock path. A rock path would be simple to do, right? Wrong!_

_ At first, the rock path was fine. That is until I got to the third rock. I felt something gooey on my boot. I looked down and it was cement. The cement was quickly forming around my ankles._

_ "I didn't want this to happen," I heard Orko say._

_ I had to think quick. I noticed a large tree branch. I grabbed onto it and pulled myself out of the cement. I jumped down to the non-cement area. I had gotten some cement on my boots._

_ Finally, I tried the rope climb. I grabbed onto the rope with my hands and started to climb._

_ All of the sudden, I heard a hissing noise. I look up and I find myself grabbing onto a large snake. The snake wrapped itself around me and started squeezing me. I struggled to get out. But I grip onto the top of the wall and pulled myself slowly._

_ When I escaped, the snake turned back into a rope._

_ I jumped down to find Orko, shaking with fear._

_ "Orko!" I said angrily._

_ "Uh oh!" he responded._

_ "Except for the dummy," I said to him "You almost got me killed!"_

_ I noticed Orko was hiding something behind his back. I wasn't sure what it was though._

_ "I'm sorry Teela," Orko said "I was only trying to help you with my magic."_

_ I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. What I said next was the last thing I said to Orko._

_ "My father is right about you," I said to him "You're such a nuisance and I wish you were dead!"_

_ Orko had heard this and he floated away._

Teela was shocked at what she said. Why did I say that, she thought. She would never wish death on anyone, not even on Skeletor. And yet, she did it to Orko, who was always so sweet and kind to her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Teela said.

The door opened and it was Prince Adam.

"Teela," he said "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Teela lied.

"Well," Adam said "Dinner's ready and I wondered if…"

"I'm not really hungry, Adam," Teela responded.

"All right," Adam said.

Before he left, he added, "Oh! One more thing. My parents, your father, and myself agreed to take turns watching Orko for 2 hours a day in case he wakes up from the coma. Are you willing to do it?"

Teela simply nodded.

"Great," Prince Adam said "I really hope he wakes up soon. He brings laughter in this kingdom."

Prince Adam left. Teela looked outside and realized it was dark out. Teela felt sad inside. Why would she do that to Orko?  
"What have I done?" Teela said quietly "What have I done?"

She laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Please review! No flames!


	3. Teela's Nightmare

Hi guys! This is chapter 3 of What Have I Done? I am sorry I have not updated in a while (Haven't updated since July 9th). I'll tell you why: During July as I began writing this chapter, my 2 ½ nephew had died. I've been so depressed since it happened that I had a hard time working on anything. But now I'm starting to write again, plus I plan on doing a fanfic dedicated to his memory.  
I have to warn you this chapter is rather short because it's a nightmare sequence. I'll put up ch.4 when I'm finished.

**Chapter 3: Teela's Nightmare:**

_ Teela found herself outside. The sky was black and gray as if it never shown any sunshine. The trees and plants looked like it never bloomed. Even the ground was gray. She saw all of the people she knew standing 30 feet to her left. _

_ "What's going on?" she said to herself._

_ She walked closer to the group. When she got there, everyone appeared to be sad and she wanted to know why._

_ She noticed the group was in the form of a circle. They were circled around a hole that went six feet deep. Teela realized it was a grave. But who's?_

_ As she looked through the crowd, she noticed Orko's uncle Montork in the crowd. He appeared to be crying. _

_ Teela turned around and saw Meck-a-neck and Buzz-off carrying a small coffin to the grave._

_ Oh no, Teela thought._

_ The group finally looked up and saw Teela. They looked angry._

_ "She's got some nerve coming to this funeral," Stratos whispered to Man-E-Faces._

_ "You horrible woman!" Uncle Montork shouted "You killed my nephew!"_

_ "No!" Teela responded "I didn't kill him. He was in a coma!"_

_ "The doctor pulled the plug on Orko's life support because you wished he was dead!" Prince Adam yelled._

_ "No!" Teela said "I didn't want him dead!"_

_ "You're worse than Skeletor!" Man-E-Faces yelled._

_ "Teela," King Randor said "Because of your You have brought shame into this kingdom. For this, you are to be stripped of your duties as captain and to be put to death by the guillotine."_

_ "Yeah!" the crowd shouted._

_ "But first," King Randor said "We will take the time to lowering Orko's coffin into the ground."_

_ The crowd began to cry. As they cried, Orko's coffin was lowered into the ground. Fisto, Ramman, and Buzz-off buried the grave._

_ "He may have goofed off a couple of times," Man-At-Arms said as the tears dripped down his face "But I'm gonna miss him."_

_ As they said their final vowels, Teela began to get nervous._

_ "Get her!" King Randor ordered._

_ Teela started to run. She turned around for a moment to find everyone carrying torches and their weapons __**(Author's note: Prince Adam is carrying a torch)**__. She ran into the woods, hoping they would lose her. As she heard their shouts, she turned a different corner._

_ Without looking on where she was going, she tripped on a tree trunk. She looked up and she saw Cringer in her face. He roared very loudly to her._

_ Cringer never roared like that, Teela thought._

_ "Cringer found her, everyone!" Prince Adam called out._

_ Before Teela could take off again, two of the palace guards caught her by the arms and dragged her to King Randor. The King looked angry._

_ "Bring her to the guillotine!" he said._

_ The guards dragged Teela to the guillotine. The citizens of Eternia were shouting and raising their torches._

_ Teela saw her father, Man-At-Arms, in the crowd. She escaped the guards for a moment and grabbed onto his shoulders._

_ "Father please," Teela said "You can't make them do this. I'm your daughter."_

_ Man-At-Arms pushed Teela off of him and replied, "I have no daughter."_

_ The guards grabbed Teela once more and took her up the stairs, where the guillotine was placed. King Randor, Queen Marlena, and Prince Adam witnessed the guards placing Teela's neck between two wooden boards and locked it. One of the guards lifted the sharp blade high until it reached to the top._

_ "You know Teela," Prince Adam said "Orko had a crush on you and you do this to him."_

_ All of the sudden, a ghostly form of Orko appeared next to Prince Adam._

_ "You killed me, Teela!" said Orko._

_ "No!" Teela shouted "I didn't kill you!"_

_ "Any last words, Teela?" King Randor asked._

_ "Please release me!" Teela responded "I didn't kill anyone!"_

_ Ignoring this, King Randor said "Release the blade!"_

_ The guard let go of the blade. Teela closed her eyes as the blade was going down._

But before it even touched her, she woke up.

Teela was breathing fast and sweat was pouring down her forehead. She looked outside and it was still nighttime.

"What a terrible dream," Teela said.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and ran her fingers through her red hair. She got up from the bed and walked over to her wash bin. She began to throw some water onto her face. Teela cleaned her face with a towel. Then she began to get sleepy again.

"I really hope Orko wakes up," Teela said.

Then she went back to her bed, covered herself up, and went back to sleep. She was hoping to not have any more bad dreams.

**Again sorry for the short chapter. If there's any problems, please let me know. The reason why Dree Elle is not in this fanfic is because this is a Orko/Teela fanfic. I like Orko and Dree Elle, but since this is Orko and Teela, no Dree Elle. But I will write about that pairing in the future. Please read and review. No flames! I've started to write ch.4.**


	4. Three Days Later

**Hi guys this is Chapter 4! And Happy 30****th**** Anniversary He-man! Enjoy!**

**Three Days Later:**

It's been three days since Orko went into a coma and not only was Teela feeling pain through all this, but the whole palace as well.

Adam and Cringer never left the palace much, unless it was to fight Skeletor and his minions or to see the Sorceress at Castle Grayskull. They wanted to make sure their little friend would wake up.

King Randor had become depressed. Ruling Eternia was one thing, but to not have the royal court magician to entertain him was another. Queen Marlena became concerned about her husband. She had never seen him this way before.

"How can I rule a kingdom when Orko is not here to entertain me?" King Randor lamented.

"I never realized Orko meant that much to you," Queen Marlena responded, trying to comfort him.

"He means a lot to this kingdom," King Randor said "We adopted him as part of the family when he saved our son and Cringer from the dreaded tar swamp."

Orko was in one of the beds in the medical wing. There was a heart monitor to make sure he was all right. By now, anyone who visited him had seen what he looked like without his hat.

Stratos, Ram-Man, Buzz-off, Man-E-Faces, and everyone else had given Orko flowers and get well soon cards. Even though it was nice of them, the flowers around Orko looked like a funeral parlor.

The only one unable to visit was the Sorceress, unless she turned to the bird Zoar. But if she did that, she had no power outside of Castle Grayskull.

Man-At-Arms was in his workshop, struggling on an invention. He then took a beaker and purposely dropped it on the floor.

He sighed. "It's not the same when Orko does it," Man-At-Arms said.

Man-At-Arms had a short temper when it came to Orko. Always messing up his inventions, telling him to clean his room, and sometimes he ends up becoming the victim of Orko's magic.

But he did care for the little trollan. Yes he has ran away from home twice and his magic has gotten him into trouble, but he wouldn't want any harm coming onto Orko.

"There are a million inventions I could possibly thing of," Man-At-Arms said to himself "But there was only one Orko." With that, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Man-At-Arms had it tough because he was the one that found Orko the day of the attack. He looked down and he saw the dried up blood stain on him. No matter how many times he washed it, Orko's blood was still there.

Teela was walking through the halls when Prince Adam bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry Teela," Prince Adam said "I was just coming back from watching Orko. It's been three days and he is still in a coma. I think when he went into the coma, he took all of the laughter and joy in the kingdom with him."

Teela simply nodded.

"Hey Teela," Adam said "Remember when you were captured by the Game Master?"

"Yes," Teela said.

"After you were knocked out and before He-man arrived, Orko had used his magic to fight the Game Master until He-man arrived," Adam said.

"Orko did that?"

"He said 'You big bully! You hurt Teela!' and then aimed his magic at the Game Master and his minions."

"Well he does care about me," Teela said "I'll come by later to watch him."

"Okay," Prince Adam said "Right now my father is watching him. I hope he wakes up."

Prince Adam walked away. Since King Randor was watching Orko, Teela decided to go into Orko's room.

Orko's room was somewhat of a mess as usual. There were a pile of magic books around the floor, bottles and scarves in a corner, and some toys scattered everywhere.

"I think I'll surprise Orko and clean this room for him," Teela said.

With this, Teela began to clean. She made his bed, put the books onto a bookshelf, and picked up the bottles.

When she picked up a book, she saw something peaking under the bed. She took the item from under the bed. It was a box wrapped in yellow paper and tied with a green ribbon. There was a tag on it that said "To: Teela From: Orko".

Teela remembered the time when Prince Adam's rude cousin Lady Edwina came to the palace. Orko was madly in love with her and even tried to give her a present. But Lady Edwina rejected both the present and him. She put Orko in pain. It caused him to try to find his medallion in the Tar Swamp and Skeletor was attempting to take over Eternia by bringing the creatures from the Tar Swamp back to life. Lady Edwina finally tries to take advantage of Orko's magic by saying that they can be friends if he takes her away from the monsters. But Orko rejected her by saying that she only liked him for his magic.

"I would never do that to Orko," Teela said "He's too much of a sweet person. But should I open it to see what it is?"

Teela took the ribbon off of the box and unwrapped it. She opened the box and it revealed a beautiful sapphire necklace on a silver chain.

There was a note in the box. It said:

_Dear Teela,_

_ You're as lovely as you are brave. You are so kind to me and I'm happy for it. _

_ I'm glad I came to Eternia. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met someone who was not only friendly to me, but also who was more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen._

_ I'm glad we're friends._

_Your friend,_

_ Orko_

After she read the letter, Teela felt terrible. She didn't deserve such a lovely gift, especially after what she did to him.

Teela put the necklace back in the box and put it under the bed. She walked out of Orko's room and down the hallway.

"Teela," Man-At-Arms said when he saw her coming out of Orko's room "What were you doing in Orko's room?"

"I was tidying it up for him," Teela said "To surprise him when he wakes up."

"That's rather nice of you," Man-At-Arms said.

"Thanks."

"Well I came to tell you lunch is ready," Man-At-Arms said "Are you hungry?"

Teela didn't realize she was hungry until her stomach started to growl.

"Yes," Teela said "I'll join you."

Man-At-Arms and Teela went into the dining hall. King Randor, Queen Marlena, Prince Adam, and Cringer were already there. Teela and Man-At-Arms both sat down.

Teela looked around the table and sighed. Usually at this time, Orko would be entertaining the group with his magic. Her father will end up becoming the victim of his magic.

When they received their food, Teela couldn't eat a bite.

"Teela," Queen Marlena said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Teela lied and took a bite of her potatoes.

"It must be something," King Randor said.

Teela covered her face with her hands.

"It's all my fault!" Teela screamed "It's all my fault!"

"What's your fault, Teela?" Prince Adam asked, becoming concerned.

Teela removed her hands from her face.

"I'm the reason why Orko is in a coma," Teela responded calmly.

"The statue fell on him, Teela," Man-At-Arms said.

"No," Teela said "I caused him to be in a coma. It went like this."

So Teela explained everyone what happened before the attack at the palace. She told them what she said to Orko and he floated away. When she finished, they were rather angry.

"Teela," Man-At-Arms said "I am very disappointed at you."

"I know," Teela said.

"Orko is one of my best friends and you do this to him," Prince Adam said, getting angry.

Teela turned to King Randor and asked, "You're not going to send me to the guillotine, are you?"

"No I will not do that," King Randor responded "But I will say this: until Orko wakes up, you are stripped of your duties as my captain of the guards."

He then turned to Man-At-Arms and said, "Man-At-Arms, you shall take over Teela's duties until further notice."

"Yes, your majesty," Man-At-Arms said.

Then they silently ate their meal. Teela was the first to finish.

"May I be excused, please?" Teela asked.

"Yes you may," King Randor said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Teela said.

Teela cleaned her mouth with a napkin, got up, and pushed her chair in. She walked out of the room, down the hallway, and walked into the garden.

"In two hours, I'll watch Orko," she said.

**So here is the end of Ch.4. I'm currently working on the fifth (and final) chapter. **

**As you noticed, I made a reference to the episode Creatures from the Tar Swamp, which is one of my favorite episodes (after Dawn of Dragoon of course).**

**Please leave a nice review for me. No flames!**


	5. The Miracle

**Hey guys! This is it! Our final chapter of What Have I Done? I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

**Chapter 5: The Miracle:**

Teela had walked in the garden for some time now. She was at the area where she was training before the attack.

As she looked, the training field that Orko conjured up for her was gone.

"He was only trying to help me," Teela said to herself.

She looked at the ground and saw a bouquet of dead flowers. It was at the spot where Orko was floating.

She picked up the dead flowers and said to herself, "Were these for me?"

Teela touched one of the petals and it fell to the ground. She kept on walking, with the dead flowers in her hand.

"One of his hands was behind his back," Teela said.

She didn't realize that while she was thinking, she found herself in the town square. The citizens of Eternia were either selling and buying wares or they were street performers.

Next to a man selling fine pottery was Demosthius, the town storyteller. The children were surrounding him as he was telling the story.

He was telling them the story of Snow White. It was after Snow White ate the poison apple and fell into a deep sleep. Teela decided to listen to the story to get her mind off of Orko.

"The Prince," Demosthius said to the children "had searched far and wide for Snow White. But the Prince saw that she was in a glass coffin made by the dwarves. The Prince asked the dwarves if he can see the princess. They allowed him to see Snow White as they lifted the lid of the glass coffin. The Prince leaned forward and kissed Snow White on the lips. Then something amazing happened. Snow White woke up from her slumber. She saw the Prince and said, 'Thank you.'"

"What happened next?" one of the children asked.

"Snow White and the Prince lived happily ever after," Demosthius responded "The end."

Teela thought it was a lovely ending as the children started to clap and thank the storyteller for the story. But her thoughts were cut short when she realized she had to go see Orko.

* * *

It was a ten minute walk from the town square to the palace. When she entered the palace, some of the guards and Chef Allan gave her the cold shoulder.

_I guess they found out, _Teela thought.

Teela went into the medical wing, where Adam and Cringer were watching Orko. She had never seen Adam like this before.

"Adam," Cringer said "I wish Orko would wake up soon."

"Me too, Cringer," Adam responded, petting the tiger on the head "Me too."

Adam put a hand on Orko's forehead and said, "Hang in there, Orko. Hopefully you'll wake up from this coma."

Adam and Cringer got up and walked out of the room. Adam saw Teela and said, "You've got some nerve coming to see Orko."

"I know," Teela said "But I did volunteer to watch Orko."

"All right," Adam said "But I don't trust you with him. Come on Cringer."

Adam and Cringer left. Teela walked into the medical wing. The sight was unbearable. Orko was lying in a bed with flowers on each corner of the bed. The heart monitor was beeping with each heartbeat. Orko had stitches above his right eye.

Teela felt like she was going to be sick. It was her fault that Orko was in this mess. She was still holding the dead flowers in her hand.

Teela sat down in a chair next to the bed. She placed a hand on one of Orko's ears and traced her fingers on it.

She thought of the present and note she found in Orko's room. He told her she was beautiful.

"Orko really does love me, doesn't he?" Teela said to herself.

Then voices appeared in her head. She was thinking of her and Orko.

"_And for you, Teela. I would do anything."_

"_You big bully! You hurt Teela!"_

"_Orko, I could kiss you."_

"_Please do!" _

She looked at Orko as a single tear went down her cheek.

Then she thought of the story Demosthius was telling the children earlier.

"No," Teela said "That's just a silly children's story. It wouldn't work, could it?"

She looked at Orko once more. Hoping it would work, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

When she let go, Teela saw that nothing happened. Feeling disappointed, Teela laid her face on the edge of the bed, covered her head with her arms, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Orko," Teela quietly said as she cried.

Then a miracle happened.

Orko slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice. He looked around at where he was at. He saw Teela crying at the foot of the bed.

"T…Teela?" Orko said weakly "Why are you crying?"

Teela looked up and she saw Orko sitting up on the bed. She wrapped her arms around the trollan's body and hugged him. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Orko!" Teela said "I'm so glad you're alive!"

She let go of Orko so he can breathe.

"That was the longest nap I've ever had," Orko said "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Teela said "Everyone was worried about you, including me."

"Even you?" Orko asked.

"Orko," Teela said "I'm sorry for what I said to you. You're not a nuisance and I definitely don't want you dead. You're sweet and kind and always willing to help, even when your magic screws up."

"I forgive you, Teela," Orko responded.

Orko was about to itch one of his ears when he realized he was not wearing his hat.

"Oh no!" Orko said "I'm exposed!"

"Relax, Orko," Teela said "We had to remove it in order to stitch up your wound. You have a small stitched up scar above your right eye."

Orko looked at his reflection in a small mirror and saw the stitched up scar above his eye.

"Did everyone see my face?" Orko asked.

Teela nodded. "To be honest," she said "you look pretty handsome without the hat."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Uh-huh."

Teela kissed him on the cheek and steam came out of his ears. He then shot up like a rocket and then floated back down.

"Come on," Teela said "We better tell the others."

"Okay," Orko said when the steam was gone and he was back in the bed "But can I have my hat please?"

"Of course."

She handed him his hat and Orko placed it on his head, covering his face. He noticed that she was holding the dead flowers in her hand.

"I didn't realize you gave me flowers," Teela said.

"Well," Orko said as he got out of bed and floated next to her "You are the most beautiful woman on Eternia."

Orko kissed her on the cheek. Teela and Orko left the medical wing to go look for the King and Queen.

* * *

King Randor was sitting on his throne, depressed. Queen Marlena put a hand on his shoulder. Prince Adam, Cringer, and Man-At-Arms didn't know what to do.

"Right now," King Randor said "I would give up my duties as King of Eternia for Orko to be with us right now."

Teela entered the room by saying, "You don't have to do that your majesty because look who's here."

Orko floated into the room. When they saw Orko, they went up to him and hugged him. Cringer pounced on him and licked him.

"Okay," Orko said "Cut it out, Cringer."

Orko floated back up and hugged everyone.

"Oh Orko," Queen Marlena said "We're so glad you're not in a coma anymore."

King Randor went over to Teela and asked her, "How would you like to be captain of the guards again, Teela?"

"It would be an honor." Teela replied.

"Hey Orko," Prince Adam said "Since we have seen your face, looks like you have to marry everyone."

Everyone laughed at this. King Randor decided to have a big celebration on this happy day. They invited all of their friends to celebrate Orko coming out of a coma.

During the party, Orko took Teela to a private place and presented her the necklace. Even though Teela already knew about it, she didn't show it to Orko.

"Thank you, Orko," she said.

"You're welcome," Orko responded "If you want, you can look at my face without my hat whenever you want. It would be our little secret."

"I'd like that."

And from then on, Orko and Teela were closer than ever.

THE END

**There you have it folks. The final chapter of What Have I Done? I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I was thinking of doing a fanfic on what Orko was thinking of during the coma. What do you think?**

**Read and review. No flames please!**


End file.
